Galeria:Sōsuke Aizen
Galeria Aizena z anime AizenKarakuraFake.png|Sōsuke Aizen. AIZEN279SOSUKE.jpg|Aizen. Aizen ep 293.jpg|Sōsuke. AizenSousuke.jpg|Aizen Sōsuke. Aizenep293.png|Sōsuke. Aizensosuke.jpg|Aizen jako wicekapitan. Hirako w Soul Society.jpg|Aizen ze swoim kapitanem. Aizen confronted by Kisuke.png|Urahara i Tessai konfrontują się z Aizenem. KyokaSuigetsu ep60.png|Kyōka Suigetsu. Kapitan Aizen i porucznik Ichimaru.jpg|Kapitan Aizen ze swoim wicekapitanem Ginem. HitsugayaFigthingAizen.jpg|Aizen kontra Hitsugaya. Ep61AizenGrabsRukia.png|Aizen przygotowuje się do wydobycia Hōgyoku z Rukii. AizenSS.jpg|Aizen jako kapitan w Soul Society. Ichigo remembers Aizen's Plan.png|Aizen wyjmuje Hōgyoku z Rukii. Ichigo stops Aizen.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje Aizena. AizenzHoyghoku.jpg|Aizen trzyma Hōgyoku. StarkAizen.jpg|Aizen spotyka Starrka i Lilynette. Aizen saves Harribel.png|Aizen ratuje Tier przed Arrancarem. ArrancarAizen.jpg|Aizen na tronie w Las Noches. Garganta Espada.jpg|Aizen przybywa z Arrancarami do Karakury. Ep283 Aizen.jpg|Aizen w sztucznej Karakurze. AizenGinTosenWalkingFree.jpg|Aizen, Gin i Tōsen uwolnieni z ognistego więzienia Yamamoto. Shinji Attacks Aizen.jpg|Aizen atakowany przez Hirako. AizenAttacksHarribel.jpg|Aizen rani Harribel. Hirako Cuts Aizen.jpg|Aizen zraniony przez Shinjiego. Lisa attacks Aizen.png|Lisa atakuje Aizena. Aizen ties up Love.png|Aizen tnie Love'a. Unnamed Hexagonal Barrier (Aizen).jpg|Aizen używa Millon Escudo. Bleach - 295 - Large 02.jpg|Raniony Aizen. Bleach - 295 - Large 06.jpg|Aizen rozkoszuje się Reiatsu Ichigo. Hogyoku embedded with Aizen.png|Aizen pokazuje Hōgyoku. Hitsugaya Stabs Aizen.png|Hitsugaya przebija fałszywego Aizena. Sui-Feng Shunpo Skill.png|Klony Suì-Fēng. Aizen cuts down attackers.png|Aizen pokonuje wszystkich przeciwników. Ep294 Aizen katana.png|Zanpakutō Aizena - Kyōka Suigetsu. Ichigopounces.jpg|Ichigo atakuje Aizena z góry. Aizen cut by urahara.png|Aizen przebity przez Kidō Urahary. Kuyo Shibari (ep300).png|Aizen unieruchamiany przez Bakudō. Urahara Seal Aizen (ep300).png|Urahara nakłada pieczęć na Aizena. AizenVsYoruichiUraharaIsshin.jpg|Sōsuke przeciwko trzem przeciwnikom. Isshin getsuga tenshou.jpg|Isshin atakuje Getsugą Tenshō. AizenCaughtByUraharaIsshin.jpg|Aizen unieruchomiony. Yoruichi attacks Aizen.png|Yoruichi atakuje Aizena. Yoruichi Urahara Isshin attack Aizen.png|Połączone siły przeciwko Sōsuke. Aizen Hogyoku.jpg|Pierwsza transformacja. AizenOutOfCocoon.jpg|Druga transformacja. AizenGinSenkaimon.jpg|Senkaimon otwarte. AizenGinArriveKarakuraTown.jpg|Aizen i Gin kierują się do prawdziwej Karakury. Aizen kill Human.jpg|Aizen zabija człowieka swoim Reiatsu. Zennosuke stalls Aizen E307.png|Aizen zaskoczony przez Zennosuke. Snapshot20110204183101.jpg|Sōsuke. Gin Grabs Hogyoku.jpg|Gin próbuje zabić Aizena. Aizen Third Form.jpg|Aizen w trzeciej formie. Aizen cuts down Gin.jpg|Aizen przecina Gina. Aizen kill Gin.JPG|Sōsuke przebija mieczem Ichimaru. Aizen wyrywa rękę Ginowi.JPG|Aizen wyrywa rękę Ginowi. Ichigo Arrives.jpg|Kurosaki przybywa by walczyć z Sōsuke. Aizen 3rd form.JPG|Trzecia transformacja. Ichigo vs Aizen - Final Battle.jpg|Ichigo kontra Aizen: Finał. Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack.jpg|Ichigo blokuje miecz. Ichigo Slashes Aizen.jpg|Kurosaki tnie Aizena. Aizen Cracks Apart.jpg|Sōsuke przechodzi w czwartą formę. Aizen 4th Transformation.jpg|Aizen przemienia się ponownie. Aizen Ring Attack.jpg|Ichigo w pułapce. Aizen Fourth Form Full.jpg|Czwarta forma. Aizen After Mugetsu.jpg|Aizen po Mugetsu Ichigo. Aizen Powerless.jpg|Aizen traci moce. Aizen Sealed.jpg|Aizen zapieczętowany przez Kisuke. Aizen bondage picture 2.png|Aizen skazywany na więzienie. Aizen bondage picture 1.png|Skrępowany Sōsuke. Galeria Aizena z mangi R313 Aizen i Orihime.png|Sōsuke prosi Inoue o uśmiech. AizenCuttingDownKomamura.png|Aizen przecina Komamurę. AizenDestroyingKomamura'sBankai.png|Aizen niszczy Bankai Komamury. AizenCoyote StarrkLilynette Gingerback.jpg|Aizen spotyka Starrka i Lilynette. Aizen slashes Harribel.jpg|Aizen tnie Harribel. Captains cut down.jpg|Aizen pokonuje przeciwników. Yamamoto&Aizen.png|Aizen i Yamamoto. Aizen closes in.png|Aizen i Ichigo. Aizenhougyokucomplete.PNG|Pierwsza forma Aizena. Aizen's Reiatsu is sealed.PNG|Pieczęć. Urahara binds Aizen with Benihime.png|Urahara używa Benihime na Aizenie. Aizennewform.png|Druga forma Aizena. ButterflyAizen.png|Trzecia forma Aizena. ENTERKARAKURA.jpg|Aizen z Ginem wchodzi do Senkai. Kill, Kamishini no Yari.png|Gin próbuje zabić Aizena. Aizen cuts down Ichimaru.jpg|Aizen przecina Gina. Gin is defeated by Aizen.png Gin Aizen.jpg|Aizen wyrywa rękę Ginowi. Ichigo zabiera Aizena zdala od przyjaciół.JPG|Ichigo zabiera Aizena z dala od przyjaciół. Aizen teleport c418.png|Aizen używa teleportacji. AizenHollowLikeForm.png|Czwarta forma Aizena. Aizen awaits his sentence..png|Aizen oczekuje na wyrok. Animacje z Aizenem Kyoka Suigetsu1x.gif|Aizen prezentuje zdolność Kyōka Suigetsu. AizenShikai.gif|Specjalna zdolność Kyōka Suigetsu. Klony Suì-Fēng.gif|Klony atakujące Aizena. Aizen raikoho.gif|Aizen używa Raikōhō. Teleportacja Aizena.gif|Teleportacja Aizena. Ep309 AizenRing.gif|Ultrafragor. Cero Aizen.gif|Fragor. Kategoria:Galerie